Maps (Old)
by FeigningInterest
Summary: We've always been friends, Scorpius and I. Just as I've always been level-headed. But things have a way of changing.
1. Sick Cycle Carousel

**Chapter One**: **Sick Cycle Carrousel **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plotline. _**

**This is the re-write of this! So, I hope you like what I decide to do with it! I'm changing a lot, so be wary.**

**Oh! And I'm playing a little game in this re-write that I think will be good fun for us! There's a line of dialogue in this chapter that Rose stole right out of her mother's mouth. The first person to tell me the line in a review will get to pick a line of dialogue and who says it that I will work into a later chapter!**

"Don't embarrass me this time, Rose."

I looked over at Lily and laughed. It was the winter break of her fourth year at Hogwarts, and we were just now loading into the train heading for our breaks.

"If I hear 'blimey Potter, you're 'spose to be smart' one more time I might just kill myself." Al joined us in the corridor of the train.

"We were talking, shrew," Lily said, slapping her brother's arm.

"Your point?" Al rolled his eyes and Lily walked on ahead of us without a word.

"So who expected you to be smart?" I asked Albus. "And how _dare_ they?"

Al chuckled and nudged me in the side. I almost got rammed into a corridor full of snarling Slytherin. (That would have ended rather poorly. They should really think about getting the Slytherins de-fanged.)

I sent a phony pout his way and he rolled his eyes, and then sighed, "Lysander." Al shook his head and picked up his pace. "He's a little nutty, that one."

"Yes, but that's what makes him gorgeous."

Al cringed and I smiled to myself.

"Over here! This one's empty! Sort of!" Al and I followed Lily to the corridor she had just found.

We entered and I couldn't help but to smile at my seldom-present friend, "Scorp! Where _have_ you been?"

"Hey, Rosie." He turned to me and smiled.

I returned his smile. "What? No hug?" Scorpius stepped back, his smile faltering. He cleared his throat and extended a hand towards me. I playfully slapped away his hand and rolled my eyes at him. Only a little annoyed that he turned down a hug.

The past few months had been chaotic to say the least, and I was glad to have a break. I averted my attention from the conversations around me and tried to focus on what was currently preoccupying my mind.

Say that you met your best mate when you and said person were around eleven. Say that you and your best mate are of the opposite sex. Couldn't you and this person hug on occasion without everyone assuming something was going on between the two of you?

Scorpius and I had always been "hugger" friends. It had never meant anything, just something we'd always done. My brother was all right with it; so were all my cousins. Even my mum and dad didn't mind it anymore, not since they'd known Scorpius since our second year of school.

Then he met _her. _Since that very moment the insufferable boy hadn't stopped mentioning her. All we heard was "Ashby this" and "Ashby that." It got grating very fast. She was invited to go to our Hol's party that year, and I was still hoping she wouldn't make it due to something wicked happening to her nose. She'd changed everything. She'd ruined everything. She openly detested Scorpius and I being best mates, and she even more openly detested… well… me. And Scorpius, being the doting and wonderful boyfriend, and not-so-doting and wonderful friend, never said a word to her about it.

Ashby hated me from the moment Scorpius announced her to us. "Us" being Al, Lily, Aden and me. (Aden being my prior boyfriend.) I'd missed the past few weeks. We had called off our four-month relationship just recently. It was my doing, really. He asked for a more serious relationship and I panicked. I suppose I wasn't ready then.

"Rose? Hello, are you okay?"

I looked up, startled. "I'm fine."

"You're acting strange." Lily looked at me weirdly and I reciprocated her look.

"How am I acting strange?"

Lily crossed her arms. "You're not talking. That's strange for you when we're on the train. Usually you never stop talking when we're all grouped together like this."

"I'm just thinking…"

Al smirked at me. "About what, Rosie?"

I looked away from him and towards the door. "Will you excuse me?"

I wandered out of the corridor and into the hallway. I stumbled around a bit, trying to clear my head. Thousands of unwanted thoughts and feelings kept tugging at the back of my mind, screaming at me to listen to all of them at once.

"Rose?" I turned towards the call.

"Aden!" Just the sign I needed. "I was looking for you."

"Really? What for?"

I turned my gaze to my shoes, not yet sure how I was supposed to be wording this. "I've missed you."

I felt his shoulders stiffen, and I tried harder to burn a hole through the floor. If I did so I might have proceeded to jump out of it. He cleared his throat. "I've missed you too, Rose."

"I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't ready for anything serious before." I looked back up at him. "But I've been thinking about it, Aden, and I've realized something very important."

He eyed me quizzically. "What is it you've realized?"

I took in a deep breath. "That I don't want to lose you, and that I would like us to go farther, if you still want us to."

Aden smiled at me. "Of course I want to. That would be perfect, Rose."

I released my breath, not really realizing I'd been holding it. I watched Aden walk to me and I smiled. He leaned down to me, taking my hand and kissing it softly.

He looked back up at me, grinning. "Does this mean I'm still invited to your Christmas party?"

I returned his smile. "It's my _parents'_ party, actually. My entire family will be there. If you're up for it, then of course you're still invited."

"I'll see you Christmas then. I should be getting back to my compartment."

"Goodnight, Aden." I chuckled at his tone and bid him farewell. I decided not to tell anyone about him coming. I was not really sure of their reactions. Well, at least they'd have one surprise come Christmas.

"What did the crab say to the fisherman?" For the past hour, Al and I had been exchanging stupid jokes while everyone else had fallen asleep.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my broadly grinning cousin.

"Don't eat me! I'll give you crabs!"

I chuckled a bit, shaking my head. "That was just terrible. I think it's the worst one."

I watched Al smile and close his eyes. "Not as bad as the shellfish joke." All evening he'd been dozing off, trying not to fall asleep. This time, however, he let himself doze off into sleep.

"Night, Potter." I whispered.

"Night, Weasley" Al managed to mumble before fading into the ball of adorableness Albus was when he slept. Or when he did anything that didn't require talking, actually.

I exhaled just to head myself breathe, the same million thoughts running through my head as before. I closed my eyes, trying my best to fall asleep. I felt myself tumble down into slumber, but not the same peaceful sleep as the others. I found myself falling into a more restless, wearing sleep.

"Rose!" I sat up with a start, bumping heads with whoever woke me up.

"You all right?" Lily eyed me with concern, rubbing the spot on her forehead that mine collided with.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Lily tilted her head a little to the side. "Well, you almost broke my forehead, and you look like hell."

I blinked at her, annoyed. "I love you too, baby cousin."

Lily rolled her eyes, something I'm sure she inherited from her older brother James. "Are you going to change out of your robes before we get there?"

"How long is it until we get there?"

Lily smirked, "Ten minutes."

Well, _shit._

"How long did I sleep?" I sat up, finally noticing that every eye in our compartment was glued to me.

"An exceptionally long time. Are you sure you're feeling well?" interjected a worried sounding Albus.

"I'm absolutely positive. I have to go wash up."

Lily flashed a smile my way. "That's a good idea."

I stuck my tongue out at her and headed for the onboard lavatory with my things. I walked quickly, trying to avoid any sort of confrontation. Which, in such cramped spaces, is rather hard to do.

"_You. _Looks like you're behind schedule. Let me guess, you were too busy ogling my boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes, a pit of anger growing in my empty stomach and worming its way up my throat as flashes of Ashby being eaten by one of Hagrid's… erm… pets flashed through my head.

"Someone's rather unpleasant this morning. Or all mornings, actually," I said, trying to keep an open mind. Why is it that the Granger in me always wants to keep even-tempered, but the Weasley screams for me to hex her hair on fire?

I didn't even bother to look at the wretched girl. I just kept on walking straight, increasing my pace towards the loo. I heard Ashby following me, which made me nervous.

I opened the door to the loo and closed it quickly behind me, a rather bad move on my behalf. The door slammed, rather hard, in Ashby's face. I choked down a fit of laughter, causing me to cough in return.

"You little _bitch_!" she practically shrieked. It was almost startling. I half expected her to come in pointing her wand, screaming and blubbering wart hexes at me.

"What are you on about?" I feigned innocence, trying my hardest not to laugh at the girl.

She stormed into the loo, nose bloody and steam emitting from her ears. The situation I now found myself in, no matter how funny it may have been, was not a good one. I had a gut feeling this would end badly.

"You know bloody well what I'm on about!" she wailed, throwing her arms about like a banshee. "You almost broke my nose!"

"Well, next time think before stalking someone to the lav," I said calmly, giving her a smirk I inherited from Scorpius. "And, if you want, I can fix that for you. Here… let me…"

"You bloody minger, I wasn't stalking you! Who would stalk such a viciously ugly girl?" she slapped away the tissue I was holding towards her, "And you couldn't help me if you tried."

I counted to ten in French, something my Aunt Fleur taught me to do when I was six, to delay my anger.

I scoffed, "This has been wonderful, love, but I'd very much appreciate you fucking off now." I plastered the biggest condescending smile I could muster and aimed it right at her.

"Listen here, you intolerable mudblood, you _will_ regret this."

I felt the entirety of myself freeze. Not once in my life had I ever been talked to like that. Sure, I've been in witless verbal sparring with others but not once had I been insulted in such a hateful and degrading way. The rage from before was replaced by a closing of my throat. Not once had an insult cut this deep. I felt the tears well to my eyes and tried unsuccessfully to blink them away.

"Are you actually _crying_? Are you _that_ scared, little mudblood?" Ashby laughed, and a mix of rage and sorrow bubbled over me.

"I said _fuck off_!" I screamed, louder than I'd ever screamed, louder than I thought possible. I heard a rustling from outside and realized that the train had stopped. My clothes still in hand and tears still streaming freely down my face, I left the loo and rushed towards the exit, hoping that one of my cousins would get my bag.

I spotted my parents before they spotted me. Hugh was already with them, his regular goofy smile playing at his features. My mum saw me and her eyebrows knitted together in concern. I rushed towards her, throwing my arms around her waist. I tried to speak but my throat was knotted together. Flashes of _my own mother_, wonderful and strong as she is, hurting this way, making it impossible for me to even speak.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I felt my body shake from crying. I calmed down and let go of her, but the worry in her eyes hadn't faded.

My dad was talking to Hugh in haste, also trying to figure out what had gotten me so distraught.

I looked at my mum, trying to gain composure. "Mum?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What did you do the first time someone…" My voice began to break, and I felt vile rise in my throat.

Mum put her hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "The first time someone what?"

"Rose!" I jumped at the call. I turned around from my family and was startled to see an angry-faced Scorpius heading my way.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking!?" he hissed at me. I could see my father go red from the corner of my eye. Dad had gotten used to Scorpius, but he was still rather wary to the fact that he's a Malfoy.

"What are you…" I started, but he butted ahead of me.

"Don't play stupid, Rose! You're dreadful at it! I can't believe you! I thought you were better than this!" Scorpius was shaking with anger. "You _hit_ her! You _hit_ my girlfriend!"

I heard a gasp from behind me and turned to see. My mother stood cross-armed an angry look radiating from her entire posture. "You _hit_ another student. Is that why you're so upset? Do you have _any idea_ how thick that is, Rose? What has gotten into you?"

My dad looked at me, head cocked to the side. I could read his face. _She deserved it, yeah? _Is what it read. He turned his eye from me after the tears came back again, as if that was the answer to his unspoken question, and looked down at my fuming mother, his shoulders slumped.

_What?_ This was utter _shit_. A searing fury rose to the top of me and everything went red. I could feel my fists clinching and my fingernails boring into the palms of my hands, sharp enough to make them bleed.

I spotted Ashby and set off in a rage. My Weasley fire burning hotter than firewhiskey. I muttered curses at her when I got within her earshot, and she just faked a pathetic little doe-eyed look. She was trying to put herself off as the victim. I barreled closer to her, my breathing getting heavy from the anger– I was closing in on her.

"Stop, Rose! I mean it." I was startled by the grip Scorpius took to my shoulders. I was even more startled at the sting in his tone. I stared at Scorpius, bewildered, but my anger hadn't died down. My mind hazed over and one thought possessed it. _She had won. Ashby had won. _I averted my gaze from Scorpius, and I glared at the bint who had ruined everything.

"_You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach_!" I hissed at her, more venom placed in my words than a basilisk had in his fangs.

"I've had enough of you." My mind snapped back to the grip Scorpius had around my shoulders. I felt the grip tighten, and I noticed the dangerous tone to his voice. I felt Scorpius shake my shoulders, my legs weakening and the anger beginning to fall into something deeper. Something painful.

Tears began to stream down my face again for the second time that day. For the second time in my _life. _I pushed away from his grip and linked eyes with him. His dark, hateful look meeting my hurt, broken one. His eyes lightened, along with his grip, and I tried to pull myself out of it.

I looked around frantically. Looking for someone - _anyone - _who had taken my side.

I spotted my mother shaking her head, staring disgracefully at her ballet shoes.

I looked over at my dad and brother, who were eyeing me like I'd grown an extra head.

I caught Al and Lily both standing cross-armed, Lily staring daggers and Albus just staring.

My Aunt Lily and Uncle Harry seemed to be sharing Albus' reaction. Staring at me in bewilderment.

"Looks like little miss Rose Weasley fell off her high horse!" I followed the voice to a fourth year boy, Slytherin, laughing amongst his group of friends.

"Who knew that almighty Weasley could be so bloody mental?" One of the other boys chimed, riling them up further.

"Total nutter." A girl from the group added.

I started wording the letter in my head to the Headmistress about having the Slytherins de-fanged. And offered myself as a volunteer to the cause.

I closed my eyes, a sick feeling washing over me. I was perfectly humiliated.

"Rosie!" My eyes snapped open and I looked across the station towards the voice. My cousin Louis motioned for me to come to him with his hand. He seemed miles away from me, and I felt as if millions of eyes were burning holes into my skin.

I unbuttoned the bulk of my robes and tossed them aside, adding it to the rest of my scattered clothes. Still dressed in my uniform, I ran to Louis. I ran as fast as my trembling legs would take me.

I reached Louis and almost knocked him down due to the tight hug I gave him. He returned the hug and rocked me, soothingly, from side to side. "You didn't hit her."

I pulled away from him, confused. "What?"

"She ran into the door." Louis looked from me to his parents. "And I want to _murder_ her for calling you 'mudblood.'"

Uncle Bill's casual manner seemed on edge at the mention of such news. Aunt Fleur's beautiful face twisted in a way I couldn't quite comprehend.

Uncle Bill cleared his throat and shifted position towards the exit of the station. "Rose, dear, you're welcome to stay with us if you like. Until things get sorted out."

"Really?" My voice cracked and Aunt Fleur glanced down at me.

"Of course!" she said cheerfully. "I'll go tell your parents."

Louis sighed and looked at me with a grin. "Mum's _really_ pissed off."

I turned back towards Ashby, who was feigning a sob into Scorpius' shoulder.

I inhaled a stuttering breath, "She's not the only one pissed off."


	2. Break

**Chapter Two: Break**

**Wanna know the secret message hidden in this chapter (because there's one in each!)? Google a line from the dialogue verbatim and you'll get sent to a song. The first person to get the correct songwill get to choose a song that I will base a chapter around in the sequel to this story (If it doesn't really fit the plot of the sequel, then I'll just name the chapter after the song and quote it in the chapter)!**

"Rose?" I looked up from the fireplace towards my Aunt Fleur. "Your mother has owled. Again. She's worried about you."

I looked away, stubbornly. "Let her owl all she wants."

"Maybe you should talk with her, dear." I could feel the sympathy rolling off her words and bulldozing my pride.

"I'd rather jump in the fire over there." I motioned my head towards the hearth.

"I don't really think you have a choice in the matter, Rosie." I winced at the pet name and the hasty shift in her tone. "You're talking to your mum whether you want to or not."

"What do you mean?" I tried to mimic her tone, but it came out smaller and more nervous than I intended it to.

"The last owl said if you didn't respond, she'd apparate here. That was three hours ago, and you know as well as anyone that your mother's not one to fool around."

I felt the blood drain from my face. _Bloody freaking great._

"She's here?" I let out hoarsely.

Fleur nodded in a way that made me want to snap her head off. Or maybe even my own head. I hadn't decided.

I sighed and stood, mumbling a few coarse words under my breath.

"What happened?" Mum decided to break the dense and dreadfully uncomfortable silence.

I crossed my arms and lied. "I hit her. _Ashby the moaning cow_. She called me a minger, so I hit her."

"Then why were you so upset, Rose?" The tremor in her voice was familiar. It was the same tone I got when I couldn't figure something out. "That isn't like you."

"I haven't been feeling well, and she just ruined what was left of my good mood." That wasn't a lie. Well it was, but not completely. I had been feeling ill a few days before we were let out for break, and she did ruin my fine frame of mind.

"That's no excuse, Rose." Mum looked at me the same way she always did when hearing of me getting into fights. "You need to better keep your temper. You can't just keep attacking people when they upset you."

"I know." I faked a humbled tone. Why not just hit them, though? It always worked. In the past, I mean. Not to mention they never did it again, whatever it was I hit them for. Granted it was never a _real_ hit. Just a punch in the shoulder. And never to anyone outside my family.

"You need to abet your enemies, not take the Mickey out of them."

"Yes, mum. My altruistic ways will shine a light on our dark and angry world." I jeered, "Who am I kidding? I am not some Mother Theresa."

"No, of course not. I don't expect you to be, Rose. I just wish you'd think before acting out the way you do."

"I'm sorry, all right." I added hastily, "What is it you want from me?"

Mum looked taken aback by that. I'd never snapped at my mother before. I had this respect for her embedded into my brain so deep that it was impossible to remove without taking out my mind entirely. And I had to admit, it was almost exhilarating to talk to my mother the way my brother often does.

"I want you to come home," she said, her tone softening in a way only a mother's can. "We_ all_ want you to come home."

I looked down at my feet and glared murderously at the floor. Since, obviously, it was the all the French ceramic kitchen tile's fault that I was in this predicament. "Will you excuse me, mum, I have to use the lav."

I watched her nod and trudged towards the loo. I closed and locked the door shut behind me, trying my best to blink back the memory of the wretched train ride home.

Dad and Hugh always expected me to be levelheaded; after all I _am_ my bloody mother. Acting out in a way that makes me look remotely human just baffled the two of them. They'd put me up on a high horse, and I'd always fall off of it. It wasn't like I hadn't let them down before. I was a Ravenclaw whose best mate - _ex_ best mate - was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. The first two things my father ever asked of me, I didn't heed to. _Get in Gryffindor, beat Malfoy at everything. _So why did they look at me the way they did? Just gaping like I'd unreservedly lost my marbles. Like I had just now, for the first time in my sixteen years, let them down.

Lily had all the right to look at me the way she did, with both anger and disappointment burning off her features. And Al had all the right in the world to look baffled at me. After all, he knew me better than anyone. And there was the promise, after all. The lot of us promised each other when we were young that, despite anything, we wouldn't hurt one of our own. I suppose Scorpius _is_ one of our own now.

I remembered talking to Lily near the beginning of Ashby's reign of terror. We pinky swore that neither of us would do anything to make her feel ostracized or hurt, no matter what she said or did to us. Lily said it would lead to nothing but chaos, and chaos never helps anyone.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had been pretty wary of me since fourth year, when they caught me attached at the lips with James's best mate, Peter. Even though I hadn't been the one to initiate the snogging, I was the one held accountable. Evidently I was supposed to know better. Even though Peter was, and still is obviously, a good four years older than I am. The Potter parents had always thought of me as "Hermione's little girl." The one who knew the rules and was never supposed to break them. I supposed my outburst was rather embarrassing for the two of them.

Louis was my favorite at the moment. His corridor was facing the lav, and he stepped out when he heard all the fuss and recognized my voice in the midst of it. I wondered if he hadn't seen what he did, would he have believed me? I doubt it. Louis knows me about as well as I know my cousin Dominique, his older sister. That being not well at all.

I sighed, looking into the mirror. I looked like utter crap. Like a head cold slowly molding into the Black Death. I swear I could've scared a Boggart with the state my face was in just then.

I made a face in the mirror to try and cheer myself up a bit. It didn't matter, really. I was going to have to face my family sooner or later. And with my mother waiting for me in the kitchen, "sooner or later" seemed more like "now or poof, I'm facing them."

I turned on the sink and ran warm water over my hands. I hadn't realized how cold I was until then. I took a pool of water in my palms and splashed it on my face.

"Try the facial cream, dear, you look dreadful."

I jumped back from the mirror, making a sound that was a cross between a scared cat and my dad singing The Weird Sisters. I regained my composure after realizing that, yes, of course _a household filled with partial veelas would have a talking mirror_. It hummed a little laugh and said. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's all right. I've been off all week." I faked a smile towards the mirror, not sure of how it actually saw me.

"Try the facial cream. It'll give life back to your face."

I nodded. "Where might it be?"

"In the medicine cabinet, darling."

I was feeling odd about opening a relative stranger's medicine cabinet but did so anyway. I looked inside the cupboard's endless looking supply of creams, soaps, perfumes, and sprays. I glanced back over at the mirror. "Which one is it?"

"The one on the bottom shelf," the mirror, a "she" I presumed from her feminine voice, said to me.

I looked to the bottom and spotted it. A silver jar, more expensive looking than anyone- Scorpius aside- could afford. The cap alone looked priced higher than my life's worth. This, retrospectively, was quite sad. I removed the spherical bottle gently, my heart jolting at the mere thought of dropping it. I placed it down on the counter near the sink and unscrewed the lid.

A thick snow-white cream shimmered perfectly untouched in the jar. "Has it ever been used before? I don't want to be the first to use it; that's fairly intrusive."

The mirror laughed. Any action, if heard by a muggle, would get them sent to an asylum.

"It's enchanted, bird. It's been used hundreds of times. All you have to do is tell the jar what you want from it."

I blinked in confusion. "What I want from it? You mean if I say 'I want a pony' it'll turn my face into a pony? Isn't that dangerous for someone with an accent or speech disabilities? Or Luna, for that matter."

The mirror laughed again. Oh bother, but this was strange. "It knows what you _mean_, no matter what tongue you use to address it. You can say anything you want and it'll regard your wants."

"That's rather poetic," I said, turning from the mirror to the bottle.

"Close your eyes, deary, otherwise it won't work."

I did as I was told and whispered what I wanted to the magic face balm. "I want to look like I usually do when I'm happy."

I felt a tingling on my face, and it felt like something scurrying across my skin.

"You can open your eyes now" the mirror whispered, sounding pleased with herself. Or itself. Or whatever.

I opened my eyes and screwed the lid back on the jar, just as carefully putting it back into the cabinet as I had been in taking it out.

I turned towards the mirror again hoping that the cream didn't cause anything drastic or deforming. The sorts of things like moles or warts or hair and such; things that require a paper bag over your head. Because that _is not_ what I look like when I'm happy.

I was a little shocked at how much better I looked. I couldn't remember the last time I'd looked this nice. My skin was glowing, my lips were perfect, and my eyes were sparkling. I even had a little twinge of color to my cheeks. I looked gorgeous, although I didn't even know that was possible. "My Merlin, I do believe I've found it," I muttered to myself. 'It' being a reason to want to go home. Ha! I looked completely normal. I looked better than normal. I looked perfectly put-together.

"You look dashing, love," said the mirror.

"Thank you! That worked perfectly." I smiled towards the mirror again. "Good thing I don't have my mum's hair, or I would have looked like the undead."

I looked towards the door, remembering my mother. "Speaking of my mother, I have to go. But thank you… um… ma'am. For helping me."

The mirror laughed a light and breezy laugh and said you're welcome.

I focused on the easiness of her laugh as I opened the door and made my way, step by step, to my mother- and inevitably- the rest of my family.

"Rose, what took so long?" my mother asked, standing from the kitchen table.

"Sorry. The painters are in." I lied. Again.

"Oh dear, the painters around Christmas?" She sighed, finally looking at me. "That's unfortunate."

"Well, yes, but it should end today. Thank God." I smiled at her, something I usually did when I lied to her. Lying to my mother being something I've never gotten used to.

"That's good, love." She paused, returning my smile with one of her beaming-mother looks. You know the one, right? It's usually followed by misty eyes, and her wailing "YOU'VE GROWN UP SO WONDERFULLY! TIME IS SUCH A SHORT FUSE! ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU'LL HAVE BABIES OF YOUR OWN!" Rubbish like that.

"You're growing up every day, Rosie." There, see. I told you it'd be there. I looked at my mother, and couldn't help but to feel a daughterly flutter in my chest. Despite all the differences, and the mass number of us, my family and I have always been close. Although my mother and I never really bonded the way most do. We grew more like colleagues at a library; someone the other person could rely on for intellectual stimulation. We're both known for how much and how often we read, and I was surprised to realize the literature that I enjoy was the same literature my mother did when she was my age.

"Are you ready to go now?" she asked, as I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded yes.

"Oh, um, may I say bye to Louis?"

My mother sighed. "You'll see him in three days, Rosie."

I imitated her sigh. "Alright, alright. Let's go then."


	3. Home

***Chapter Three***

Home. What a lovely, inviting word.

Glares, sneers, and whispering behind my back were what I expected to find.

Why was life always so _unexpected_?

"Rosie!" called Lily, without any hint of a murderous glare. "Are you all right? We were so worried!"

Really? I did recall me going temporarily mental, and I also remembered her being part of the reason for it. I decided to smile at her, you know, like the nice young lady I was.

"Oh, I'm fine now. I figured I might as well not worry; it being Christmas and whatnot."

"That's good, Rose. You look great, by the way! I expected you to look all torn up."

At that moment I was strangling Lily in my mind. The Potter children had this unsettling ability to turn even the nicest compliment into something less than pleasant and a little infuriating. The most disquieting part, however, was the fact that none of them knew they were doing it.

"Thanks… I think." I decided to breeze past Lily into the sitting room, the better to keep from actually strangling her.

I smiled at a group of cousins, and they all smiled back with almost embarrassed expressions plastered across their faces.

* * *

"_Silence is the universal refuge, the sequel to all dull discourses and all foolish acts, a balm to our every chagrin, as welcome after satiety as after disappointment." --Henry David Thoreau _

I was sitting in the lounger by the hearth, reveling in the peacefulness of this desolate part of the house. I thought of every possible problem that might occur in the next two weeks and sighed. I should have tried to look on the bright side. After all, it was nearing Christmas.

"Why, hello Rose," a familiar voice said, taking the seat beside of me.

"Hello Xander," I responded, nudging the boy in the shoulder.

Xander Dubo was a friend of James. They met over summer in my uncle's joke shop about three years ago. They'd been quite inseparable ever since. Despite the two of them being in different years, and going to different schools, that is. He'd been to every family juncture we'd had since they met.

"So…" He smiled at me strangely. "I heard you went crazy in the station after breaking your best mate's girlfriend's nose."

I sighed, a bit angry. "I didn't break her nose! And I really appreciate the reminder, by the way."

"Oh, you didn't? Next time, try hitting her harder."

I shook my head, disapprovingly. "You haven't grown up an inch, Xander."

He smiled a smile I'd grown used to. "I'll have you know my hair has grown three inches."

I rolled my eyes, noticing his charmed spikes had indeed grown a bit. "Very clever of you, Dubo."

"So… what really happened on the train? I've heard the whole 'the two of you fought, she called you a minger and you hit her' rubbish. That's not what happened, I'm sure of it. I'm just curious as to what really happened."

"How do you know that that isn't what happened?" I huffed, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms. (i.e. looking so much like my mother it's sad.)

"I don't know… too many factors clash for it to be the God's honest truth."

"What do you mean? What factors?"

"Your entire personality, for example. It's unlike you to lash out on someone that you know will hurt your reputation with your best mate or cousins."

I sighed again, uncrossing my arms. Sometimes I hated this boy. "Maybe I lost my nerve. It doesn't matter why it happened, it just did. So, how's school?"

He chortled a bit, returning my eye roll from before. "You're changing the subject. All right, I'll go along with it. Next time try and be subtler about it though. Schools crap, so I'm transferring."

I snapped my head towards him, a smile sneaking onto my lips. "Where to?"

"Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hmmm. This was rather exciting news. At least now I wouldn't be alone in Hogwarts. Since Ashby had won over my best mate and two favorite cousins, I supposed there was no harm in having a non-related friend at Hogwarts.

He wouldn't replace Scorpius, that was for sure, but I could pretend. Right?

Pretending never killed anyone. I mean, Xander was a great person and not that unattractive (not that I want to date the boy) he just wasn't … well ... Scorpius. His smile didn't have the same effect on me. His hair didn't fall in his eyes, making him move it with his long, slender fingers. He didn't make me smile the same way Scorpius could. His smirk (no smirk, actually) could stand up to the elegance of my best mate's.

I mean… What did I mean? I was rambling on to myself about how beautiful he was.

I didn't like Scorp. That was just absurd. We'd been friends for almost seven years; me _liking_ him would just be… odd.

Great. Just wonderful.

I really didn't _like_ Scorpius Malfoy.

I was _in love_ with him.

My timing couldn't be more awful.

* * *

*Sigh.* Too soon for her to notice she loves him. I know. But when is love ever in the right place at the right time? Review please. (= I'm in need of contact.


	4. We Used to be Friends

***Chapter 4***

"Rose?" I looked back over towards Xander. "Are you not happy I'm heading to Hogwarts?"

I rolled my eyes, something I was apparently keen to, and smiled. "Of course I am, mate."

"Well, you seem a little… disoriented."

"Whatever do you mean?" I feigned confusion, putting a little pout on my mouth to go along with it. I was _not_ telling him about my… _thing_ for Scorpius.

"You, my dearest weed, know exactly what I mean." I watched him smirk at me again.

"There's something amuck. Despite your painted face and glowing cheeks."

I heaved a sigh, frustrated with his persistence. Why must he persevere? "There's nothing amuck."

"Erroneous. That's a complete sham." He nodded his head at me. "About as true as all those muggle myths."

"What muggle myths?"

Xander slumped his shoulder slightly, leaning his elbow on the armrest and placing his cheek in the palm of his hand. "You know… that those boxes they have for entertainment melt the brain, and that they have people thinking vampires sparkle."

"Muggle's think vampires sparkle?" I laughed at this, a little taken aback. We'd studied vampires. Trust me. They do _not_ sparkle.

"You're getting me off subject, Rose."

I growled a little at his noticing my ploy. He was so stubborn and so bloody hard to distract.

"Tell me, little weed, what really happened," he continued. I glanced over at Xander, trying my best not to smirk at the old nickname.

Hmm. I had three choices. I could either (a) Lie like a criminal, (b) Lie like a criminal then point to something shiny in the far-off yonder and run like my ass was on fire, or (c) tell him the truth. When in doubt, circle (c) I suppose. That was what my dad had always told me. Then mum would yell at him and hit him in the arm.

"Have you ever been so embarrassed that you just want to forget whatever it is that embarrassed you?" I finally spoke.

"Yes… why? Did Ashby the bint embarrass you?"

I averted my eyes from him, casting them lazily to the fire. "Yes, in a way she did."

"Then it couldn't be that bad. If it only embarrassed you."

I shook my head, a little pit in my stomach contracting. "It did more than embarrass me, Xander. It tore me down."

"Her calling you a 'minger' tore you down?" He placed his arm on my shoulder, and I jerked away from him.

"No, of course not. I've been called a 'minger' by everyone in the entire world."

"No you haven't," he said, sounding like a complete know-it-all. "Have you _met_ everyone in the entire world? Plus, I haven't ever called you a 'minger.'"

I smiled at this, knowing he was being a total smartass just to cheer me up.

"Tell me Weaslette, what did Ashby do to you?" he continued.

"How do you know I wasn't just visiting the spotters, or completely mental?"

"Because. My spidy-sense is tingling."

I blinked at the boy. What the _hell_ did that even mean? Well, maybe I was not the only one crazy. Okay, I supposed telling him wouldn't hurt much… Hopefully.

"Look, I'll tell you…"

I watched his face brighten. "Really? I convinced you? Ha! I'm getting better at this whole 'Nancy Drew, persuasive ninja' thing. Alright, tell me then…"

"Under one condition." I pointed a finger at his face. "Under no circumstances are you allowed to tell anyone else. Nor are you allowed to overreact in any way, shape or form.

Do you understand?"

He nodded enthusiastically. Honestly, he seemed greatly excited to be given such a wretched secret. He almost looked like a puppy anticipating a milk-bone.

I sighed for the billionth time. "Alright…" I closed my eyes. "Ashby called me 'mudblood'."

* * *

"_No man can think clearly when his fists are clenched." --George Jean Nathan_

Xander broke the vase above the hearth. It was rather entertaining. He did fix it, and then went off into a rather loud rage, spewing quotes and curses. Sputtering something in, I think, German and Chinese. I didn't even know the boy knew other languages. And to think that _I_ overreacted.

He drew quite the crowd. A few of my cousins, my brother, two uncles. Victoire was covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. Lily, Albus and James were exchanging what appeared to be humorously surprised looks. Uncle George and Percy were smirking lightly to themselves, while Hugh… wasn't happy at all.

A little obviousness hit me between the eyes. Hugh's a fairly bright boy and rather fluent in German. Not because he loved the language, but because his best mate, Rae, just so happens to be German, and she strikes his fancy. I had to admit, she's a rather lovely girl.

"Xander, you idiot! Shut up!" I snapped quickly at the fuming boy.

I watched him, trying my best to put on one of those faces my mother was so good at. He stopped pacing and cursing, and plopped down on one of the loungers in the corner.

Sheesh. Boys are so melodramatic sometimes.

"Sorry… lost my head there."

No, really? By Jove, this boy's insane! Completely bonkers. Absolutely mad. And other phrases that mean "bipolar" and "utterly nutters." Breathe in. Breathe out. Must. Not. Kill. Xander.

"You think?" I said, forcing a simple tone. "Which part led you to that conclusion?"

"Um… the parts where I started quoting Shakespeare and cursing venom in German."

I shook my head at the boy. "When the hell did you learn German?"

"Oh, my mum taught me about seven or eight years ago. She said it'd help if I ever got mad in school and didn't want to take the chance of getting caught cursing."

"So, you only know _curses_ in German?"

"Well, yes…"

A few snickers caught Xander's attention, and he turned his head towards the few who decided to make a show of his outburst.

"Laugh's over." Every eye, including mine, snapped over to Hugh. His tone was dangerous; something no one was used to hearing from him. "I need to have a word with my sister."


	5. Paper Bag

***Chapter 5***

AN: Reposting this story with the edited version. Hopefully it's better… (= Please review?

* * *

I was sitting in my room, contemplating all the millions of ways I was not like my mother. I mean; everyone knew that Hermione Granger could use her amazing wit to talk her way out of anything. Sadly her daughter – me – had not inherited such a crafty skill. I still think it's unfair.

You're probably wondering how I managed to get out of the awkward situation in which my brother may have found out my dirty little secret. Well, I illegally apparated of course. Not stealthily either. Hugh came in, sat me down, and started asking all of these scary mum-like questions. I stood up, bumping his head and muttered something completely incoherent, and then apparated to my room.

And so now I was here, in my room, alone. Staring at the clock across the room, waiting for some hint of tiredness.

It was only 9:30 PM.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Rose!" I groaned, opening my eyes. "Rosie, dear, you need to get up!"

"Why?" I croaked, blinking about three hundred times so that my eyes could adjust to the light of early morning.

"Because it's Christmas." I heard my father pause, most likely for effect. "And two in the afternoon, and the party starts at six."

"Oh, that makes sense then." I groaned to myself again.

Great. A Rip Van Winkle Effect.

I lifted myself from my bed, cursing the holiday, my family, the sunlight, the cold… and pretty much everything else I could possibly curse.

I got up and headed towards the bathroom - the place where I usually make myself look less like Halloween meets Alien vs. Predator. Whilst in the bathroom I found a few more things to curse. Like my hair, for example. It looked like I stuck a nickel in an electrical socket. I checked my face, noticing the glow from the magical face balm in Victoire's cabinet had, well, intensified. I looked like I'd just won a prize for something I'd spent my life working on. In easier words, I was glowing. Unnatural like.

Well. At least pretending to be normal would be easier since I had a pretty (ish) face.

I heard a heavy sigh coming from my room, and I looked in my mirror to see who, or what, it may be. Oh look, it was Hugh.

"What have I told you about coming into my room without asking me first?"

Hugh looked so much like mum right then it was scary. And of course he sounded like

her too. "What have I told you about closing the door to your loo?"

"You are such a pain. Do you know that?" I smiled, treating him just like a big sister should treat her little brother. "What do you want anyway?"

"I wanted to tell you that Lily is here to help you get ready." I watched him pause, his eyes quizzing me. "…And that Ashby had no right to call you what she did. Honestly, Rose. You should have just said something about it."

I rolled my eyes, since I never do that, trying to play off his concern.

He sighed at me, letting the topic drop. "Um, well, should I send Lily up?"

"Yes," I said, turning back to the mirror in my bathroom. "Oh, Hugh. Please don't tell anyone what Ashby said."

I looked him in the eye through the reflection of the mirror. He nodded at me, with a sad little smile powerful enough to break any big sister's heart.

* * *

"Rosie dear, we have so much work to do!" I groaned, displeased, as my baby cousin made her way up the stairs towards my room.

"Hello, Lily," I said, expressing just how (un) excited I was to see her.

"Cheer up, pet! It's holiday!"

I blinked at her and her misplaced enthusiasm.

"You have to look ideal today, Rose, and you know that perfectly well. I mean, you have a guest coming and everything. Not to mention the entire family, their friends, our friends. Blimey, even _Uncle_ _Percy_ has friends coming over..."

I tuned Lily out, not even trying to listen to her ramblings.

"We have to fix that hair of yours," she blathered.

I scowled, more to myself than her. "Go ahead then. If you can, that is."

I watched her smile broaden. "You know I love a challenge, dear."

I watched Lily, a bit scared, as she pulled out her wand.

I heard her whisper something under her tongue, and a silver sparkle emitted the air, finding its way into my bushy hair.

The spell straightened it flat, perfectly flat, with a pinch to my scalp. I watched it move into the air and back into my hair again - twisting and turning my auburn locks into beautiful, perfect curls.

Lily beamed at me proudly, and I couldn't help but beam back at her. This actually worked.

"Your face is utterly radiant, Rosie, so you need no makeup." Honestly, I thought she was saying this more to herself than to me. "But I _am_ going to have to pick out your outfit for you."

"And why can't I do that myself?" I asked, knowing perfectly well that my fashion sense went to crap when it was a semi-dressy occasion.

Lily glared at me, and I gave up. I watched the younger girl skip over to my closet and fling open the doors with both of her arms outstretched. I bit back my acerbic wit and tried my best to keep the scowl off my face.

"I need to find you something sexy but conventional. After all, this is a family event. Nothing over the top, and something season appropriate. Aha!"

I watched Lily pull out my Ravenclaw scarf and throw it on my bed. I then watched her take out a matching blue T-shirt dress she bought me for my last birthday. She also tossed that garment on my bed.

I observed her scan my shoe rack with glittering eyes. I knew _exactly _what shoes she'd pick, all she had to do was find…

"AHA!" She wailed, making me jump. "These are perfect! These are abso-bloody-lutely fabulous!"

I rolled my eyes for the trillionth time as Lily tossed the dark blue ballerina shoes on my bed with the rest of the outfit.

"I need something else gray." Now she was _really _talking to herself. "Something to match the gray in the scarf."

Lily looked up towards me, raising her hand and snapping a finger. "I've got it!"

I watched, blinking dumbly towards my cousin, who was now digging through my underwear and bra bin, throwing a black lace, strapless bra and gray leggings on the bed with the rest of the clothes pilled there.

"Alright!" Lily smiled and I cringed. "Go change."

I picked up the ball of clothes all at once, and lugged it all into the bathroom, tossing it on the clean, and hopefully dry, floor.

"Oh, and Rose."

There was something in her tone that caught my attention, and I hesitated to respond. "Yes?"

"Aden just owled. He'll be here around six-thirty."

Oh _shit_. I had totally forgotten about Aden…


	6. Take Me Out

***Chapter 6***

I had completely forgotten about Aden! Is that horrible or _what?_ Not only had I figured out that I had a stupid little (huge to the point of massive) crush on my BEST MATE, but I had also _forgotten _my_ boyfriend. _Hell, I forgot I _had_ a boyfriend. Could this be a bigger mess?

"Um… Rose?" Lily asked from outside the bathroom. "There's one more thing."

I frowned at the door, as if it was the one making this a not so jolly and happy Christmas, and replied warily. "What now?"

"Ashby's coming with Scorpius, and our grandmum sort of… um…"

"Our grandmum what, Lily?"

"I don't know if I should say this while you're in a closed up room with sharp and painful poking things." I could actually feel the tension through the door as she replied. As if anything she could say would make me attack her with anything, let alone anything lethal.

"Lily Luna Potter," I said in my mum voice. "You tell me this instant, or I swear…"

"Alright!" said Lily, heaving a sigh. "She promised Ashby you'd apologize."

"Is that it?" I blinked my stupid blink again, staring dumbfounded at the door.

"No." She sounded scared again. "She gave away your ticket to that Quidditch game you've saved up for all year."

You could take away a girl's dignity and she'd leave you in one piece. But you don't mess with a girl's Quidditch ticket. Not unless you want said girl to rip out your liver with a plastic spoon. That ticket was a present for Scorpius.

"Oh," I said, sadness in my tone that I tried rather unsuccessfully to cover. "That's no big deal. After all… I'm sure she can just cash in the ticket and get her nose fixed."

I could hear Lily trying to hold back a laugh from behind the bathroom door.

I finally finished getting dressed, avoiding any and all "sharp painful poking things" on my way out of the loo.

* * *

"You look amazing, Rosie dear!" my dad said, hugging me at the bottom of our seemingly endless staircase. "Too bad you're a thorn in my side."

I gave dad one of those, "that was a horrible joke, and you should never say anything like it ever again" looks. Mum, on the other hand, found it rather adorable.

"Happy Christmas, Rose." I looked up at my father, realizing how much I looked like him. I always thought of this when he used that nostalgic father tone that every good father's mastered by the time their first child is four.

"Happy Christmas dad, mum." I hugged both of them and ran for the Sitting Room before dad conjured up that wretched little mistletoe above his and mum's heads. I love them dearly, and I know many people find the two of them an adorable couple, me being one of them. But really now - I didn't want to see my mother and father snogging in the kitchen.

It smelled, looked, and felt like Christmas in the Sitting Room. Except there was no excitement, nothing to look forward to, the bitter truth that Santa wasn't real (maybe), an awkward family meeting, no one to kiss, soon-to-be drunken uncles, an angry best mate, an overprotective cousin's best mate, an upset little brother, about ten domineering cousins and an officious Teddy, (who's technically my cousin now that he married Victoire.) and the fly in the ointment, Ashby the banshee.

Happy bloody fucking Christmas indeed.

* * *

"You look adorable, Rose," said Aunt Ginny.

"I'm going to have to beat off the boys with a stick, aren't I, Rose?" said Uncle Harry.

James and Albus shot each other a look and then made stick-hitting motions towards Xander with their wands. Xander ignored them and smiled at me brightly.

"You look lovely, mate," said Xander.

"You look _si superbe_, Rosie girl!" said Dominique, turning to her mother with one of those, 'is that right? Are you proud, mummy?' looks.

"Kiss ass…" Louis scoffed at his sister and rolled his eyes.

I, on the other hand, tried not to laugh at the sheer boldness of his insult.

"Louis, apologize to your sister!" said Uncle Bill, glaring at his son, and then shooting a delicate smile my way. How very bipolar of him. How very bipolar indeed.

"Oh, look at my little flower!" Gram Weasley said, as shrill as… well, an old lady can be.

"All grown up and glowing! Look a' there, that dress brings out your knockers dear!"

Please, oh, please. Someone either kill me or convince me that _that _didn't just happen, I thought.

"Molly, you old coot, I don't think they heard you across the way," said Grandpa Weasley, thankfully coming to my rescue.

Gram Weasley released her hold on me and turned towards Grandpa with a smile. I took this as an opportunity to escape.

"Hey thorny, you look rather dashing tonight," said Uncle George. "It's rather… unlike you."

"What do you mean it's 'unlike me'?" I replied, offended.

"Nothing, thorny, I just figured you'd stay that little tomboy who'd beat ol' Ron at Wizard's chest, and help me think of things for the shop is all." He smiled sadly. "I just thought you'd wait at least one more year before you decided to ditch your old Uncle George."

Tell no one, but this man's my favorite uncle. Not just now, but ever since I was little. I smiled at him. "I would never ditch you. And I _love_ the shop… _and_ beating dad at Wizard's chess. The only things that have changed are me getting taller, and no longer peeing in the yard."

Uncle George shook his head and laughed, ruffling my perfect hair. "That's a good thing, too. You no longer poisoning the grass."

The night had only just begun, and there was still a good four hours of a party for something horrible to happen to either my reputation or person, but so far it had been an alright Christmas Hols. I thought to myself, let's just hope it stays that way…

The tense has been changed from present to past. My editor said that a long stories always in past tense… I don't like the idea of that. It has no logic to it. After all, it's my work- I should be able to choose the tense I want. Here's the pug-in where I ask for reviews. Hopefully it's clever enough to work. Thinking of George without Fred makes me sad… )=


	7. Smile like you Mean It

***Chapter 7***

"You should tell Scorpius."

I closed my eyes, hoping that maybe, just maybe, that would make Xander go away.

"And what, pray tell, am I supposed to say to him?"

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I don't know, the truth?

"Which truth? The one where I _like _him or the one where his _girlfriend _called me 'mudblood'?"

"Both would probably be advisable."

I glared at Xander. "What about Aden then?"

"Oh, yeah, your boyfriend." He paused for a while, putting on a comical thinking face.

"Maybe you should consider ditching him."

I breathed out, exasperated. "Oh, that's a great idea! 'Hey Aden, here's your present, oh, and one more thing, I think we should end this between the two of us.' That's great Xander, just perfect!"

"Well… when you put it _that _way."

"I don't know what to do," I said, finally looking over at the boy.

"I have an idea…" He smiled, lifting his tie and swatting me in the arm with it. "See where Scorpius stands when it comes to the two of you."

"What are you playing at? All right, now I'm intrigued."

"Act all lovey towards Aden around Scorpius to see if it triggers any kind of reaction."

"What sort of reaction?" I interrupted.

"The jealous kind." He smiled, smirking sloppily.

* * *

A song played in the air, and the backyard was filled with magically summoned fireflies and many dancing, smiling, laughing couples.

My date was late. Later than the owl he sent said he'd be.

And I was stuck in the most romantic place imaginable. Alone. Being forced to listen to sappy music and watch about a dozen happy couples - Scorpius and Ashby being one of them - dance about the yard.

"Hello, Rose." I felt a breath on my neck, as a low, oh so familiar voice sighed into my ear. "Miss me?"

"Aden, love, you have no idea." Really, the poor boy didn't.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked and I agreed.

He smiled at me sweetly and extended his hand. I took it, feeling a twinge of guilt for everything that had happened the past few days. I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want to drag him along through this. Xander had a good enough plan. (Unless you look at it from Aden's side.) The plan would have been fullproof. (If Aden were a robot incapable of being hurt.)

"You look troubled, Rose." I snapped my head towards his face, surprised by him taking me out of my thoughts. "Are you wondering about my reaction to the train ride fiasco?"

No, actually, I wasn't. But that was a nice cover. Hmm. I wondered… "You must think I'm mental."

"A mate of mine told me about your… scene." He paused, a hint of a smile forming on his lips. "Whatever it is you did, love, I'm sure Ashby deserved it."

"I didn't do anything, she…" I quickly shut my mouth. Oh no, no, no. I can_not_ tell Aden.

Too many people knew as it was.

"She what?"

"She lied. She said I hit her, and I didn't." I faked a laugh. "Actually, the minger ran into the door."

"She's not a minger." He said it fast and bitter, and it caught my attention. "I mean she's worse than a minger, if that's what she did."

I nodded, studying his face suspiciously. There was something wrong with that. It was like he was defending her. But why on earth would he…

"May I interrupt?" A sweet, soft, and perfect voice tickled the air. I felt my knees weaken, my lips twitch to a smile, and my cheeks tinge pink. In this situation there were only two things I was certain of. One - I am a _complete_ girl, and two - the voice belonged to Scorpius.

"Well…" Aden said, "If you must, but I do have to warn you - I've never danced with another lad before, so I'm not sure who'll be the lead."

Scorpius chuckled at the joke, but I could hear a tone in his laugh that meant he really wanted Aden to leave.

"All right, Malfoy, I'll let you dance with her… just give her back to me later, okay?"

I feigned a huge smile Aden's way which he returned. I watched his back for a moment as he walked away from me towards the house.

"Ashby's been hinting towards me getting a new best mate," said Scorpius.

I watched him cautiously, searching his eyes for some sort of hint, but I found nothing. I swallowed hard, trying to keep the nervousness off of my face, and out of my voice. "And you've decided to ditch me, I bet."

"Of course not." He reached his hand for a dance. "I'd never give you up, Rose."

"Not unless Ashby really, really wanted you to, right?"

"Rosie, don't be like this."

"Be like _what_?" I snapped, planting my feet firm and still on the ground.

"Like a nut case." He laughed, trying to get me to move again.

"For your information, this nut case has spent the past few days thinking her best mate hated her."

"That's stupid; I'd never hate you," he said, mimicking my harsh tone. "I love you like…"

"Like a cousin?" I smiled up at him sadly.

His eyes had changed and the barrier he held had fallen. And for the first time in months I saw _my_ Scorpius. "No, not like a cousin. They don't love you like I love you."

"Scorp…"

"Rose! Rose!" For the billionth time tonight my head snapped towards Xander.

"What?!"

He choked out words through spurts of air.

"Oh, just spit it out mate," said Scorpius, anger tinged in his words.

"I think it'd be in your best interest to follow me. Actually… I think it would be in both of you two's best interests to follow me."

I shot Xander a look and he frowned at me. I checked his appearance and noticed it. He was lighter than he usually was, his eyes wider than usual and his silly smile was twisted into a deep and rooted frown. Something was wrong. Something _big._

_

* * *

_I bet you can't figure out why this stories called 'Maps'… (= The reasons in this chapter. It's in one of the characters dialogues.


	8. It Ends Tonight

***Chapter 8***

"What are you on about, Alex?" asked Scorpius.

"It's Xander, and I really have to show the two of you something."

Xander grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him, thus making Scorpius follow suit.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Xander's pace quickened and mine along with it. I stumbled forward, as he tugged hard on my wrist, almost tossing me through the door.

"Careful, _Alex_, you'll break her," retorted Scorpius.

"Sorry, mate, but that's your job," responded Xander, angrily.

I pulled my hand from his, rubbing it to soothe the aching caused from being dragged. "What's with the sudden hostility, you two? Behave, would you." I turned towards Xander. "Again, what's going on?"

He put a finger over his lips, signaling the two of us to keep quiet. "I saw them go in here…"

"Saw who go in where?" asked Scorpius in a harsh whisper.

"In here." Xander said, swinging open a closet door, revealing a scantily clad boy and girl.

_Wait? _No way. No bloody way… it was Ashby and Aden!

* * *

I escaped the bedlam, after thousands of painful thoughts, blushes, excuses, curses, and loud break-ups, feeling rather put-off. Nothing really gave me the right to feel torn up over Aden cheating on me. I mean, after all, I had forgotten about the boy.

Yet this turn of events had not only upset me, but also completely broken my self-esteem. Or what was left of it after my mental breakdown. I took off when no one was looking, deciding that my anguish would be better off expressed alone with no one to chastise me for it.

"Hey, you all right?" I looked up, meeting blue-gray Malfoy eyes. "You just disappeared."

"I'm fine," I lied.

"No you're not. I can see it in your face, Rose." He sighed, taking a seat beside of me. "You must have really liked the cad."

I scoffed, remembering Xander's plan, and realizing how this utterly ruined it. "Actually, I'm not sure if I liked him at all. I was just more lonely than I was anything else."

"So was I," laughed Scorpius. "I wanted to dance with you to tell you that I was planning on ditching Ashby."

"Why did you want to ditch Ashby?"

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "I was suspicious of her. I thought she might have been cheating on me."

I snorted a laugh. "Hmm. I think that'd be a 'yes' there, mate."

"Oh, and I was wondering if you ever planned on telling me."

"Telling you what?" I eyed him curiously, going over everything, wondering what in the name of Merlin it was he wanted me to tell him.

"Well, your little brother owled me yesterday." He looked away from me. "He told me that Xander had a fit last night. He said the lad was cursing and flailing about. He said that most of it he couldn't understand, but what he did involved Ashby calling you... bad-blooded…"

I gulped, registering his tone. It sounded like he didn't believe it.

"So, I began to think over the train ride home…" He looked back over towards me. "And how angry I had been and how stupid I had acted. Then I thought about Ashby and how… relieved she seemed to have me angry at you."

"And?"

"And I picked the right girl this time, Rose. I shouldn't have ever doubted you."

"I agree. You doubting me didn't bode very well with me."

He laughed. "Being doubted doesn't bode well with anyone."

"So, you're not angry with me?" I asked, hoping for a no.

"Mad at _you_? If anything, you should be mad at _me_."

I rolled my eyes - I know - something I _never do._ "I've missed you too much to be mad at you."

I watched Scorpius smirk, a little sparkle radiating in his eyes. "Yes, well, I'd miss me too if I couldn't talk to me."

I laughed, hitting him in the arm. "You are such a Malfoy!"

"If by Malfoy you mean undeniably gorgeous, than yes, I am _such _a Malfoy."

"Someone's full of themselves," I said, jokingly.

"Do you not think I'm gorgeous, Rose?"

"Oh, no. I think you're rather doggy."

"Me?! Doggy?! Rubbish…"

I shook my head. "You're one odd person, you know that?"

He mimicked my headshake, with a grin that seemed to possess his face. "Well, if I am I get it from you."

"I'm a Weasley. Weasly's are not odd people."

He shot me a look and it made me laugh again, for about the millionth time. "Not odd people? The Weasley's are one step away from a coo-coo farm."

"Alright, so we're eccentric. That doesn't mean we're odd."

"Eccentric means odd, Rosie." He laughed, louder than before. "You're in Ravenclaw, you should know that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm on vacation and so is my brain."

He chortled, standing up from the swing beside mine. "It's late. I should really be going."

I watched him walk away, and I realized in that moment that his backside was almost as delightful as his front. I tried mustering up the little courage I'd inherited from my parents, as I attempted wholeheartedly to call to him again. My voice seemed to be frozen in my throat as I struggled, desperately, to cling to the right words to scream after the boy I've fallen so helplessly for. I decided to go for it before it was too late.

"Wait!"

He turned to me again. "What?"

"Ashby never loved you like I love you."

I watched him smile that smile I'm used to, as he made his way over to me again. He stepped closer and closer, leaning down and grabbing my chin with his fingers, holding it gently, and pulling my face up, closer towards his.

"And Aden _couldn't _love you like I love you," he said, placing a chaste little kiss on my lips.

_8_

There's also a lot of references towards the title of my story in this chapter as well. There all dialogue as well. Can you spot them? Please review, tell me if you liked it. Or see if you can get the referances. Now that it's edited, I'm kind of proud of this story.


End file.
